The RRB Z: The Attack of the Black Light Knights
by marinav92
Summary: The red eyed kid turns towards his brothers with a serious expression clouding his normally smiling face. "We aren't going to let them win...They can't take what is ours!" ButchxKaoru, BrickxMomoko and BoomerxMiyako


So…I was about to write the fourth chapter of "A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals"… when I got this idea….please don't kill me T-T

This is like a tribute to The RowdyRuff Boys! Those guys are awesome and so cute x3 and I love them jejeje so I decided to write this :)

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, nor the cute and annoying chibi boys jijiji xD

* * *

**Prologue**

*******

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December 30, 2005**

**10:56 pm**

*******

The sun is by now completely hidden, giving its place to the moon. The silver orb is standing proudly in the dark sky filled with little twinkles shinning and adoring said satellite like the goddess it is.

This is a special night. Tonight is the night when every family starts planning their last day of the year. They say good bye to the 2005, and greet the new one with a smile on their faces and hope in their hearts.

The streets are already full of persons, preparing their gifts and letters, going on and forth, excitement flowing in their veins.

But of course, not every citizen was busy preparing the festivities for the next day, they were some who were having fun, hanging with friends or in parties. Like a group of teenagers.

The 5 teenagers are currently hiking a mountain, the Mount Mitake. Each one of them is holding a bottle of liquor, shouting loudly and laughing for every idiocy someone makes.

"WHOHOOO! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" A black haired boy shouts to the sky, stumbling a bit in the irregular land. One of his mates, a red head boy with curly hair, starts laughing, clutching his stomach with his occupied hand and the other one, pointing at the boy.

"Oh please! Y-_hip_-ou're just a _hip_ dumb shit"

The black haired boy, turns stumbling, glaring at his friend. One boy and one girl that are with them start laughing drunkenly, pointing at them with their bottles.

The other one is a girl that has been drinking beer too, but only one bottle, so she knows fully what they're doing. She only came with them to record them. She smirks, her curly blond hair dancing with the light breeze of the night.

All of them, start breaking their own bottles, smacking them on the floor, not caring for the rocks or other animals.

The blond girl, starts chuckling, looking at them act like a group of monkeys. Using her camera, she looks how the bottles break, forming green tiny pieces that sparkle with the moon's light. Then, her smile drops.

One of her friends, the other girl, smacks her bottle in a type of box, breaking the ancient box with it.

"NO! YOU DUMBASS! WHAT'VE YOU DONE!?"

The black haired girl turns to look to the box and starts laughing.

"Don't wo-_hip_-rry Hikary-kun…_hip_…it's just a _hip_ box"

The now known girl as Hikari, turns to look at her with her video camera, glaring at her through the lenses.

"It can be part of the Shinto Shrine you idiot!"

The red-headed boy, looks at her with disoriented eyes, narrowing them like trying to think a comeback.

Hikari, sighs annoyed, then turns to look at the rests of the box. Suddenly, a gasp escapes her lips. She looks how from the broken pieces of wood, a bunch of dark particles arise, forming the silhouette of a boy…

A fifteen year old boy…

Or it seems at least.

The silhouette, starts laughing evilly, while two other silhouettes start forming with other black particles.

They all turn to look at the shadows, and gasp, shock and fear written on their expressions.

A single voice rises, soft and sexy…but with an evil spark hidden in it.

"We're finally free…Thanks to you…pathetic creatures…you've just signed your own death sentence…and given us the opportunity of finding our properties"

Hikari starts shouting, not able of moving a single finger thanks to a strange power. Looking at her friends…

Filming their last shouts of terror and the blood flowing out of their dead bodies.

* * *

That's it…I tried to make it the most dark possible…this won't be rated M…for now at least O_O I guess. In the next chapter…the RRBZ are appearing! And the PPGZ too! So…wanna see it? Review then xD


End file.
